


We’re Not Friends (Friends is Something That We Were)

by hopelessmikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Post S01E12, Semi-Canon Compliant, Talisman of Sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessmikaelson/pseuds/hopelessmikaelson
Summary: Call it what you want, but at the end of the day:We're a kiss at 2 AM that tastes like wine.We're a ride home in the dark with our fingers intertwined.[...]We're an extra set of clothes on the bedroom floor.Where I see you all the time, but still wanna see you more.You and me keep on tryna pretendBut you and me, we’re not friends.No, we're not friends.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	We’re Not Friends (Friends is Something That We Were)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Josie confesses her ‘previous’ (read: ongoing) crush on Hope, and admits to having been the one to set Hope’s room afire.
> 
> **Changes:** Hope did not gift Josie the Talisman for her 16th birthday.
> 
> * * * * *

The leaves kicked up from under their feet as two of Salvatore’s most well-known students made their way through the woods together.

They walked in silence. A hesitant silence for one, and a thoughtful silence for the other. Josie was scared, scared that Hope had asked to go for this walk so that she could scream at her, or maybe slap her, or maybe even kill her.

_‘ **Let’s go somewhere quiet,** ’_ Hope had suggested, _‘ **where no one will hear us.** ’_

_’Are you going to kill me?!’_ was Josie’s first thought. Her second thought, the one she’d actually said aloud? _‘ **Wherever you’d like.** ’_

They walked further into the woods until Hope made a sudden stop. She began to kick the fallen leaves at her feet with intention, and Josie took a step back, afraid that without a school to siphon from, or a cellphone with service, she was currently standing on her soon-to-be grave.

“Umm...” she tried, except it came out almost inaudibly. Josie patted herself down, shaky hands desperate to find something she could use as a weapon.

_Nothing._

She hadn’t brought anything because she‘d been stupid... too preoccupied with the fact that _the_ Hope Mikaelson wanted to go with her for a walk than to actually consider the possibility of this walk including her last breath. The hopeless romantic in her was so overwhelming at times that the only reason she’d even thought of herself not breathing was because Hope was going to take her breath away ... _with a kiss._ Not with her bare hands. But as she desperately scanned her surroundings for the largest stick she could find, she hadn’t noticed the sound of rustling leaves stop.

“Hey... you okay over there?”

She quickly settled on a stick. It was clearly not enough to do more than a tiny scratch to the tribrid calling out to her, but she was desperate.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.” She trudged over toward her last resort, feet moving painstakingly slowly as to not alarm her killer. 

“Where are you going?”

_Shit._

“Just... looking around... I’ve never been this deep into the woods before...”

“I know.” _Silence._ “Are you coming with me?”

Josie clenched her fists as she contemplated her next move. Her best option was to make a run for it, but anyone with more than a single braincell knew Hope would catch up to her in seconds.

She decided to face her fears head on. If she was going to go out, she wanted to go down fighting, not running away.

She turned to face Hope for the first time since they’d made their stop, and saw Hope holding up a large metal door.

“Coming?” she heard, followed by the infamous Hope Mikaelson eyebrow raise.

Josie trotted back to Hope, curious as to what was down the hatch.

“Ladies first,” Hope cooed with a gesture to the opening at their feet.

“Wh-what’s down there?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Josie looked up and anyone, much less a tribrid, could sense the fear in her eyes.

“I’ll show you.” She added a gentle and genuine smile, now realizing how scary this could be for someone that hadn’t been here a trillion times before.

“O-okay...”

As Josie got to the bottom of the stairs, everything went black.

**_“HOPE?!”_ **

“Right here. You’re okay. Let me light a few candles.”

The cellar lit up, illuminated by wall-mounted torches and sporadic candles littered around the ground.

“Better?”

Josie gave herself a moment to take in her surroundings. The brilliant paintings in different corners of the room, family photos placed carefully on small tables, and a small bed in the centre.

“Wow...”

“An old wolf chamber. Your dad let me have it after the little _‘incident’_ in my room.” She raised her hands to put little air quotes around the word, and suddenly Josie didn’t feel scared any more. “I come here to be alone... to paint, to read... sometimes just to think.”

“You did all this?”

“Yeah. It’s not much, but it makes me feel at home. More than my dorm room does anyway.”

“Who painted these?”

“Me. I know they’re not great, but my dad loved painting and so I love it too, even if I’m not good at it like he was. It makes me feel attached to him, in a way.”

Josie looked at Hope, lost for words but wanting her to know that she was listening.

“Like, and I know it probably sounds weird, but sometimes I’ll grab a brush and paint with my eyes closed. It reminds of when I was little and we’d hold the brush together so he could help guide my hand around the canvas.”

“That’s not weird at all.” Josie’s eyes felt watery, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could go without the first tear falling.

Hope gave her a quick smile before leading them to a different corner.

“This is for my mom. These flowers make me think of her, and so I asked Emma to help me with a spell that would preserve them. I still empty the vase and fill it with fresh water from time to time because I like to think of it as me taking care of her after all she did for me.”

Tears began to run down Josie’s face, but she nodded quickly and tried to wipe them away.

“Would you like to refresh it?”

“M-me?” Josie asked, stunned.

“Yes, you.”

“You’d let me do that?”

Hope took a moment to study Josie’s features. Then, she decided to lighten the mood a pinch.

“You’re not going to drop the vase, are you?”

“No! Of course not. I’ll be extra careful.”

She waved for Josie to bring the vase over to the little fountain of water.

“This was for the wolves to drink from, but since no one else comes down here, I’ve decided to dedicate this fountain to her. So, say hello to the Hayley Marshall Fountain.”

Josie smiled brightly and did a little wave. “Hi, my name’s Josie. It’s so nice to meet you.”

“Here, let me hold the flowers while you fill the vase.”

* * * * *

“What’s that?”

“A jewellery case. It’s full of family heirlooms and things that are important to me.”

Hope sat on the edge of a nearby bench and popped open the case.

“They’re so pretty.”

“I know. When I open it, it’s usually just to admire all the pieces, but...”

“But?” Josie questioned.

Hope continued lightly poking her fingers through the box on her lap.

“But... this time I’m looking for a specific one.”

Hope continued to sift through the assortment of pendants, rings, bracelets and necklaces while Josie remained awestruck.

“Here, I found it.” She carefully unhooked the piece from its secured spot and placed the box back on the table where it came from.

“What is it?”

“It’s called the _Talisman of Sound._ I’ve been told...” Hope paused for a moment to consider her next words, “that its purpose is to make quiet things heard.”

She held it out for Josie to see, and then placed it in the girl’s hands. Hope gently touched her fingers to the side of Josie’s hand, and their eyes met.

“It’s yours now.”

“What? No, Hope–“

Hope placed her other hand on Josie’s shoulder.

“I want you to have it.”

“Why me?”

“Because... I can’t think of anyone who deserves to be heard more than you do, Josie Saltzman.”

Josie held eye contact with Hope for a few seconds longer, her silent way of asking, _‘Are you sure?’_

Hope nodded, a smile on her lips, and offered to put it on. She delicately unclasped the necklace and put it on before asking Josie to turn around.

“It’s beautiful.”

Hope smiled again.

“It matches the beautiful girl wearing it.”

Josie’s made an unintelligible noise and tried to spin away from Hope.

“Hey... come back here.”

Hope decided against pointing out the rosy cheeks, and instead shocked them both with her next question.

“Can I kiss you?”

Josie met her eyes, bottom lip held between her teeth, and gave a small nod.

Hope slowly placed her hands on the girl’s waist, and gave a gentle but firm tug to bring them closer to one another.

Soon enough, their lips were on one another’s, and hands began wandering.

“C’mere,” Hope whispered, breaking the kiss.

With a light hold on Josie’s hand, Hope led them both to the bed, giving them each a moment to settle down. She sat and patted the space next to her, gesturing for Josie to join her. Josie did, and both girls picked up right where they left off, mouths colliding and fingers travelling across their bodies.

Josie pulled away for a second, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

“What?” Hope asked, confused.

“Do you have any plans for later?”

Hope raised a brow, not sure where this was going.

“No...?”

“Great!” Josie replied giddily.

“Why–“

“Well, since you and I both aren’t busy tonight,” she quipped, “perhaps we could get _busy_ together?”

Josie added a poorly executed wink to the end, and Hope smiled. _‘Classic Josie’_ she thought.

“Hmm...” she teased, “I don’t think I follow...”

“That’s okay,” Josie purred, “You were always more of a _leader_ anyway.”

* * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated 💗 xx


End file.
